Sweetness Outtakes
by Skittles26
Summary: Here's some scenes from my story Sweetness that I didn't include, most of them are by request. Lots of fun smut! some LightxL
1. Ryu

_**A/N: This is an update on Ryu, as it was requested by several Sweetness readers. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer, blah, blah.**_

TWENTY YEARS AFTER LIGHT'S SUICIDE

RYU'S P.O.V.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my blazer, taking a deep breath in. A young woman who appeared to be around my age was already seated at a table for two. She was beautiful, black hair with caramel tan streaks, a heart shaped face and wide brown eyes.

"Hi, are you Keiko?" I walked over, my heart pounding.

"Yes, you must be Ryu," she gave me a glimmering smile. I nodded and sat down across from her, my nerves keeping me on edge. "It's very nice to finally meet you," she beamed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it took us this long to meet," I said truthfully.

"How long has it been, over twenty years? You must look like your father. Except for your smile, you've got Misa's smile," Keiko chuckled.

"You call your mother by her first name?" I questioned.

"I never met her before she committed suicide, I hardly think of her as a mother. I never met my father either…" her grin faded.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. An awkward silence hovered between us.

"So, tell me about yourself," Keiko tried to save the conversation.

"Well, I'm a detective; I just got out of college last year. Now that Kira is inactive, there's been a lot more crime, which equals a lot more detective work. However, no Kira equals fewer investigations, so it evens out," I shrugged. A waitress appeared at our tables to take our order.

"Hi, I think I'll start out with dessert. A slice of strawberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee, please," I smiled.

"I'll have the same," Keiko looked at me in astonishment. When the waitress left she leaned over the table to whisper to me.

"Do you always eat dessert first?" she asked.

"Of course," I smirked. She leaned back into her seat, impressed.

"Looks like we inherited something from our mother," she joked.

"Actually, you got that from your father. I've heard that L had a real sweet tooth," I informed her.

"Hm, that's interesting. I don't know anything about him…or my existence, really," Keiko admitted.

"Well, seeing as I'm a detective, one of the first things I did when I had access to all of the fancy research equipment was look up my father, my mother, and L. What would you like to know?" I offered up my skills.

"I just want to know how I was born. I mean, my father was never married, and my mother married your father…I really must've been the true definition of 'mistake'," Keiko snorted.

"Well, the thing I find amazing is that our mother was able to hide her pregnancy from Light, my father. Approximately two years before I was born, L and Misa had some one-night stand when they were both a little tipsy. Misa got pregnant and gave you up for adoption, somehow managing to never let my father know. He would've been furious. Apparently he had quite the temper," I told her.

"Wow. A drunken mistake! What a lovely thing to be," she chortled. The waitress arrived with our cake and coffee, placing them in front of us.

"I just can't believe you're real. I have a half-sister," I said in disbelief. "Now you tell me about yourself," I requested.

"Hm, what's there to say? I finished in the top of my class at Princeton. My adoptive family lives in America, so I spent most of my life over there. It's only recently that I've returned to Japan. I wanted to find out more about my past…and I sure did," Keiko grinned.

"Well, looks like we both came into some intelligence," I laughed. Suddenly I remembered a rumor I'd heard about L and my father and my throat closed up. I refused to believe it, but maybe Keiko deserved to know. "There's a rumor about our fathers, you know," I cleared my throat.

"Oh? What's that?" she raised her eyebrows, slicing her cake with her fork.

"I've heard they were lovers. Watari, L's…well, I don't know what Watari was to L. He was like a father figure. But anyway, Watari hinted at it before he died, and Matsuda, my father's friend, didn't exactly deny it when I asked him," I confessed.

Keiko was silent for a minute. "Hm. Maybe there's some proof to the theory that being gay is genetic, then. I'm bisexual."

I choked on my coffee, splattering hot liquid all over my slacks. I hurried to wipe it off with my napkin, embarrassed. "Oh," I squeaked.

"Yup. That's not a problem, is it?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No! No, of course not, it's totally fine. Just a surprise, that's all," I assured her, patting up the coffee from the table.

"Okay," she leaned back in her seat, pleased. I felt soft hands on my shoulders, massaging me gently. Surprised, I turned around to see Aya, my girlfriend of two years.

"Aya!" I stood up and kissed her cheek. "This is Keiko, my half-sister. L's daughter," I explained.

Aya's face relaxed when she realized I wasn't cheating on her. "Hi, I'm Aya, Ryu's girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand to shake Keiko's.

"Same here. Well, I hope we can talk again sometime soon. I'll let you have dinner with your girlfriend." And with that Keiko was gone, leaving only a slight scent of strawberries and roses behind her.


	2. L's POV Before Death

_**A/N: Heyhey, sorry it took me so entirely long to put this up. I've been uber busy lately, but I promise promise PROMISE more stuff is soon to come!! This particular outtake is a little something from L's P.O.V. It takes place right before L's death, so you can find out all of his little secretive thoughts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. No shit. **_

_**Please review =)**_

Breath came with a fight as Light and I lay in bed, our sweaty legs tangled beneath the sheets. My chest heaved up, down, up, down as I pressed the cool of my palm against my forehead, fully aware of Light's fingertips stroking my stomach. I did my best to remember every touch, knowing it was the last he'd ever give me. My heart twisted with something akin to pity, wondering how Light's life would be, justice without love.

He turned to glance at the clock, a simple task that gave him away. It was sooner than I'd thought.

"How much longer?" I asked, my voice sounding raspier than I would've guessed.

"What?" Light replied, bewildered.

"How much longer?" I repeated, determined to let my eyes explain. I sent him a silent message, _it's okay._

"Until what?" he asked, ignoring the possibility that I was smart enough to deduce the purpose his actions.

"How much longer do we have together?" I said each word slowly, emphasizing the importance that he couldn't quite seem to grasp.

After a sigh and a pause he opened his lips. "Three minutes," came the whisper. And then there was the paper, my name sketched with a ballpoint pen. Tears began to fall down Light's face, and I resisted the urge to wipe them off. Let him cry.

"Don't cry, Light. Shouldn't you be happy? You've won," I pointed out. I didn't want our last moments to be angry, filled with bitter remorse.

"I'm losing you," he whimpered. Oh, how _obvious_ he was. How Kira-like, how childish. He'd already made his decision, so long ago. He'd only been lying to himself if he ever considered keeping me alive. I'd sacrificed myself, and possibly the world, for love, for Light.

"You made a choice. I hope it's worth it," I grimaced. Another minute ticked past. Was my heart already beating faster? Was it from my impending heart attack or from the nervousness Light could flawlessly create inside of me?

"I want you to know, L, that I love you. I love you so much. I'm so thankful for all of the time we spent together. I'll never, ever forget you," Light sobbed my praise, his words washing off what little rage I'd managed to build up.

"Are you trying to say that you'll miss me?" I cocked my head and gave him a half-smile.

"I think I'd miss you even if we never met," he quoted, his eyes a mess of tears.

His lips met mine automatically, but the fire didn't burn like I was so used to. Instead our love was broken, a cracked delight that scorched our insides, oh, no, it was the speed of my heart that blazed, and the choke crept up my neck.

I was vaguely aware of Light's hand grasping mine as my eyes watered and someone ripped my chest from my body, pulling me past all life I'd known.

And then I was gone, hovering slightly above my love as he screamed, pounding his fists against my chest. So did he regret his decision?

I could see but not hear, I was floating higher and his voice was too low, oh, how did I get past the ceiling?

I was above them all now, the city, the world, ensconced in acceptance, peace replacing blood in my veins. Everything was gone, a memory of how life was, tucked away, like a story in a children's book.

And then I was sitting in my favorite chair, the joints in my knees finally free of the pain I always brushed off, and a large piece of strawberry cheesecake rested on a plate in my hand. The television was on, tuned to a news channel. It was clear that Kira didn't exist and justice did, but how could justice survive without crime?

Where was Light in this new world, or was he still below me? I broke off a piece of cake with my fingers, slipping it into my mouth and savoring the delicious flavor. Cake had never tasted _so good_.

I decided to allow this mysterious place to just be, just float like I now did, and not ask questions. This new life would unravel itself in time, but for now all I needed to do was finish my cake.

_**Don't forget to review! **_


	3. L's POV Jealousy

_**A/N: Holy poop guys, it's been FOREVER since I posted anything on up here! I was just looking through some old stuff and decided, hey, why the hell not? I don't know if I'm really getting back into it or not, but tell me what you think =) **_

_**By the way, this takes place during Chapter 9 of Sweetness. **_

_**Mucho thanks as always.**_

L's POV

I was right in the middle of my chocolate fudge sundae when Light and Misa returned, their hands awkwardly clasped together. For a moment my thoughts drifted to what Misa would do if she knew what Light did in his free time with that hand. Hm.

They spoke in playful tones about unimportant matters, yet I continued to watch. I slowly raised my spoon to my mouth and inserted another morsel of ice cream, savoring it.

Oh, what's this?

I do not recognize this feeling.

A bitter burning was building deep inside of my chest. It torn away at my veins, choking and strangling me. I felt as if my temperature was actually rising, and I dropped my spoon without thinking, letting it clatter to the ground. My hands automatically clenched into fists, tightening so deeply I felt my fingernails digging into my palms.

What, what, _what_ is this feeling?

I believe it is called jealousy.

Why is Misa touching Light that way? Why does Light so clearly enjoy it? He is _my _Light, and Misa cannot have him. She is already a Kira-supporter, already suspicious. The unnamed feeling bit harder into my flesh, burning me.

No, please, don't touch him there. He is not yours, he's lying to you, he doesn't want you.

I couldn't ignore the doubts that riddled my mind, that enjoyed eating away at my core.

"You're just so beautiful."

I gasped. Beautiful. What a word, what a heavy word, what a hurtful word. I had no idea that it was possible to feel so cold and empty. Where had the world disappeared to? For I was entirely alone.

They whispered under the covers, told secrets, things I refused to hear. I dipped my index finger in the bowl of ice cream but couldn't bring myself to lick it off. I would rather not associate ice cream with this particular memory.

Light drifted off to sleep with his arm wrapped gently around Misa. I regretted my small amounts of sleep for a single second, wishing instead I could doze off with Light.

I had to remind myself he may be Kira, I may not love him. But I did, I loved him, and it was pointless to deny that. I do not indulge in things that do not have a point.

There was nothing left to do now but wait until morning, wait to talk to my Light and see the look that would be plastered upon his face. I would speak to him of Kira and Misa and my suspicions, and I would not be able to hide the hurt he had caused in my heart from what he'd done.

_My_ Light.

Take your hands off of him, Misa Misa, he is mine.

_**Short, I know, sorry! Review please :D **_


End file.
